fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives = Unnamed Father Rolf's Mother (Step-Mother) Boyd (Brother) Rolf (Paternal Half-Brother) |occupation(s) = Member of the Crimean Royal Knights (Former) Member of the Greil Mercenaries |faction(s) = Crimean Royal Knights (Former) Greil Mercenaries |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Battle Begins (PoR) Part 2, End Cutscene: Elincia's Gambit (RD) |class =Lance Knight (PoR) Lance Paladin (RD) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Junji Majima English Bryce Papenbrook }} Oscar is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is a former member of the Crimean Royal Knights 12th Regiment with Kieran, and is the older brother of Boyd and Rolf. In a support conversation he shares with Janaff in Path of Radiance, Oscar is revealed to be about 24 years old or so. Biography Path of Radiance Formerly a member of the 12th Regiment of the Crimean Royal Knights, Oscar was Kieran's rival, but resigned in order to care for his brothers after his father's death. Despite the huge sacrifice he has made, however, he struggled to make ends meet, as he was unable to make enough money to support the growing needs of his brothers. Taking pity on Oscar's plight, Greil later recruits the brothers into the Greil Mercenaries, providing them with both a stable job and a roof over their heads. When Greil later passes on, Oscar steps in to back Ike up as the new leader of the company, providing him with the solace and support he needs in order to live up to his father's name. Oscar will remain with Ike's forces until the Mad King Ashnard is defeated, whereupon he will continue to be an integral member of the Greil Mercenaries. Radiant Dawn Oscar returns in this game as a member of the Greil Mercenaries, where he is observed to play a major role in rescuing Lucia from her untimely fate. He, alongside the mercenaries, later proceeds to assist the Laguz Alliance in Laguz-Begnion War waged against Begnion. In Chapter 3-1, Oscar can reunite with Rolf's biological mother when he visits a particular house in this chapter. Upon recognizing her, he will leave abruptly, ignoring her pleas for him to return. Rolf's mother will then trespass into the encampment of the Laguz Alliance in the proceeding chapter, and is saved from being captured by Oscar and Boyd. Boyd promptly gets into a heated confrontation with her, revealing the fact that she had abandoned her entire family, including her own son, in order to elope with an external lover. While this is happening, Oscar tells her that he will attempt to get Rolf to meet her. He then tells her that he has not forgiven her and that he is only doing this because she is Rolf's mother. Rolf will refuse to do so almost immediately, asserting that the only true family that he has is that of the Greil Mercenaries. Touched by the strong words of his brother, Oscar has her leave the encampment. Spared from the merciless judgment of Ashera, Oscar is a possible candidate to be brought into the Tower of Guidance. When the game later reaches its conclusion, Oscar will enlist into the Crimean Army as a Royal Knight once again, but still does mercenary work on the sideline. Personality Oscar is characterized by a cheerful, calm, and polite disposition, and is rather tolerant to the antics of people around him. This may be observed through his relationship with Kieran, where Oscar either tries his best to ignore Kieran's passionate outbursts on the supposed rivalry that they share, or attempt to reason out some of his more exaggerated claims. In a support conversation Oscar shares with Kieran, for instance, Kieran proclaims that Oscar beat him "by the smallest of margins" in a certain horse race. When Oscar recalls the actual distance to be of "at least three lengths", he finds himself accused of being a "deceitful, lying, squinting coward". Oscar is also renowned for being a good cook, and enjoys receiving feedback on his culinary skills. This may be observed in a support conversation he shares with Ike, where he readily agrees to prepare meals to satiate Ike's hunger. Oscar appears to fear the Laguz race, specifically that of the Bird tribes. This may be observed through his support conversations with Janaff, where he has been shown to lose his composure when addressing Janaff, causing him to speak in a halting and hesitant tone. This has resulted in him being rather tactless, going so far as to mistake Janaff for being a "small kid", unintentionally enraging him in the process. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 1: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |45% |20% |50% |45% |30% |35% |30% |} Support Conversations *Ike *Kieran *Janaff *Tanith Promotion Gains / / E* }} ''*''Depends on player's choice. Overall Oscar combines good bases, solid growth rates in most key areas, great availability, a good weapon type, and all the utility offered by a mounted class all into one package. He can contribute from the moment he joins and will only get better from there. His only real weakness actually comes from how balanced his growth rates are. With some unlucky levels, it may become difficult for Oscar to keep up with your other units, especially early on when the enemies are still somewhat threatening. This isn’t a major issue, however, and won’t affect the majority of players. When Oscar promotes into a Paladin, it is recommended to select Axes as his second weapon. It gives him access to powerful steel axe forges immediately, and also allows him to use a more powerful 1-2 option in hand axes. Oscar can also select bows, if you wish to utilize his triangle attack with his brothers, but since most people would not consider Rolf worth the effort, this is a gimmick more than anything else. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced ○=Available □=Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |35% |20% |65% |60% |55% |30% |20% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Boyd: 10% *Rolf: 10% Promotion Gains C }} Overall Oscar is the easiest potential Silver Knight to train, as he can be Promoted as early as Chapters 3-8 and 3-9. However, Oscar has some key flaws that hold him back from his true potential. Lances tend to be geared towards fighting Sword Generals and Swordmasters, neither of which Oscar can effectively defeat in one round, either due to not having enough strength or speed. Meanwhile, Titania joins at the same time as Oscar, can promote earlier, and can deal with Horseback and Wyverns better than Oscar can. Thus, Oscar tends to fall in the shadows of Titania. However, Oscar still has some merits. As a Silver Knight, Oscar's speed can give him better luck against armored units, and can inflict more damage upon them, especially with the threat of his new Sol skill. In addition, he can also attack the opponent while still staying off the frontlines if need be. His stats are still okay, meaning that he can still be used to a degree of success when trained correctly. One must watch out for his low defenses, though, as that can be his downfall, and he has trouble against axe users due to gaining bows, which don't turn the tides against axe wielding foes. Overall, while Oscar is not the most consistent unit, he is still a usable asset to one's team. Compared to other trained gold and silver knights, Oscar is the most frail, with the second lowest defense growth and lowest resistance growth. His speed and skill dwarfs that of characters like Kieran, however. He has higher Speed and Luck than Geoffrey, but slightly lower HP, and much lower Strength and Resistance. Oscar is a representation of the green cavalier in the classic Cain and Abel Archetype, and he excels in Speed, Skill, and Luck Growths. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Agile Horseman :''A straightfoward but accommodating member of the Greil Mercenaries. Has good instincts. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Sapphire Lance Rally Speed }} Lance |Skill= Sapphire Lance+ Rally Speed }} Skills Quotes ''Heroes'' :Oscar/Heroes Quotes Etymology Oscar's name is the Middle English form of the Anglo-Saxon 'Osgar', the roots of which come from the old English elements 'os' and 'gar', meaning god and spear respectively, leading to "god spear", that being relevant to his class. Oscar's name also means "deer lover" and comes from the famous mythical warrior son of Níamh Chinn Óir and Oisín, who were themselves a goddess and famous warrior respectively in Irish Mythology. He was also the grandson of Fionn mac Cumhaill, who was also a warrior, and of Manannán mac Lir, the Irish sea god. Epilogue ''Path of Radiance'' "What a long road we've traveled! And yet, in many ways, it seemed to pass so quickly. I'm glad it's finally over." A Support with Ike “What a long road we’ve traveled! And yet, in many ways, it seemed to pass so quickly. I’m proud to have fought beside you, Ike.” ''Radiant Dawn'' *'Agile Horseman' (柔の騎士 Yawara no kishi, lit. Soft Knight) Oscar returned to the Royal Knights at Queen Elincia's request, but still took mercenary work on the side. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Oscar is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Gallery File:Oscar_concept.png|Concept artwork of Oscar from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume. Oscar Heroes.png|Artwork of Oscar by Ichiiro Hako from Fire Emblem Heroes. Oscar Fight.png|Artwork of Oscar by Ichiiro Hako from Fire Emblem Heroes. Oscar Skill.png|Artwork of Oscar by Ichiiro Hako from Fire Emblem Heroes. Oscar Damaged.png|Artwork of Oscar by Ichiiro Hako from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Mayo - Oscar, Boyd, Rolf.jpg|Artwork of Oscar, Boyd and Rolf in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. Boyd Rolf & Oscar by Mayo.png|Artwork of Oscar, Boyd and Rolf in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:Cipher Oscar2.png|Oscar as a Lance Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Oscar.png|Oscar as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-083HN.png|Oscar as a Silver Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-084N.png|Oscar as a Lance Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:oscar portrait.png|Oscar's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:oscar.png|Oscar's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:Oscarmovie.png‎|Cutscene still of Oscar assisting in Lucia's rescue in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Lance Knight (Oscar).png|Oscar's battle model as a Lance Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Paladin (Oscar).png|Oscar's battle model as a Paladin in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Lance Paladin (Oscar).png|Oscar's battle model as a Lance Paladin in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Silver Knight (Oscar).png|Oscar's battle model as a Silver Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:Oscar FEH combat sprite.png|Oscar's combat sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters